Unpredictable Love
by BearLin
Summary: Mereka bertemu dan menikah karena rencana yang dirancang oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Akankah pernikahan mereka berakhir bahagia, atau sebaliknya?


**TITLE : UNPREDICTABLE LOVE**

 **PAIRING : KaiSoo and other EXO couple**

 **GENRE : Drama/Romance/Arranged Married**

 **WARNING : GS, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, cerita pasaran dan gaje, DLDR**

 **DISCLAIMER : They belong to themeselve, but this story is mine**

 **RATED : M**

 **SUMARRY : Mereka bertemu dan menikah karena rencana yang dirancang oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Akankah pernikahan mereka berakhir bahagia, atau sebaliknya?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : Begin**

.

.

"Kyungie!"

Terlihat seorang yeoja ber-dimple melambai-lambaikan tangannya berusaha memanggil seorang yeoja lain, yang kalau dilihat sangat mirip dengannya.

"Kyungie! Chagiya!"

Yeoja ber-dimple itu masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tapi sepertinya yeoja yang dipanggilnya belum juga melihatnya hingga membuatnya memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah kebelakang, dan karena tidak melihat yeoja itu menabrak sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang.

Yeoja itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil melafalkan kata maaf.

"Mianhae...mianhae..."

Setelahnya yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan segera matanya membulat melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. Wajah yang familier, sangat familier malah.

Saat yeoja itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk nyebut nama orang itu, namja lebih tepatnya namun namja itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengucapkan namanya.

"Yixing?" Serunya dengan nada bertanya.

"Kris Ge?" Seruan yeoja bernama Yixing itu juga bernada sama.

Lalu kemudian Yixing melihat Kris –nama namja itu- tidak sendirian, disampingnya berdiri seorang yeoja bermata panda yang juga sangat familier bagi Yixing sedang merangkul lengan Kris.

"Tao?!" Yixing berseru lagi.

"Yixing Jie?!"

Dan kemudian kedua yeoja itu saling berpelukan.

"It's been a long time." Tao berkata setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne." Yixing setuju.

"Bagaimana kabar Jie Jie?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik, Jie."

"Eomma!"

Mereka berdua menoleh kepada sosok yeoja cantik yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungie!"

Yixing memanggil yeoja itu dan melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar yeoja cantik itu menghampirinya.

"Eomma, aku mencarimu."

"Eomma dari tadi melambaikan tangan memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak meli—"

Yixing menghentikan perkataannya karena menyadari ada dua sosok yang sedang memperhatikannya dan juga putrinya.

"Umm...Kyungie— perkenalkan, Tao dan Kris." Yixing menunjuk dua orang yang tadi sedang berbicara dengannya sebelum putrinya datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tao Ahjumma, Kris Ahjussi."

"Tao, Kris Ge perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo, putriku."

"Aigoo~Kyungie kau sudah menjadi gadis cantik sekarang."

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjumma."

Saat akan berbicara lagi Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Yeoja bermata bulat itu pun melihat layar smartphone, disana tertera tulisan 'Appa's calling'. Sebelum menjawab panggilan itu dia terlebih dahulu permisi kepada Tao dan Kris.

"Yoboseyo, Appa?"

"Kyungie?" Jawab seseorang diseberang sana. "Kau dan Eomma dimana? Appa sudah di mobil dan sekarang berada di depan pintu masuk utama."

"Ne Appa, aku dan Eomma akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah, Appa tunggu."

Setelah Appa-nya mematikan sambungan telpon itu Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Eomma-nya lagi yang masih berbicara dengan Kris dan Tao.

"Mianhae, Eomma?"

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu mengganggu sang Eomma yang baru bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Appa-nya telah menunggu mereka. Menurut kyungsoo itu yang lebih penting dan dia yakin Eomma-nya pasti setuju.

"Ne, Chagiya?"

Perhatian Yixing beralih kepada putrinya.

"Appa sudah menunggu kita."

"Eh? Ah~iya."

Yixing beralih kembali kepada dua teman lamanya.

"Tao, Kris Ge, aku harus segera pergi." Kata wanita itu dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Wae?" Tao bertanya.

"Suamiku sudah menunggu."

"Junmyeon? Dia ada disini juga?" Kali ini Kris yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya," Kris berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan nada penyesalan. "Tapi...waktunya kurang tepat, aku masih ada sedikit urusan."

"Gwenchana. Kalau sama-sama punya waktu luang kita bisa berbincang-bincang."

"Hmm." Kris mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Ne."

Yixing dan Kyungsoo pun beranjak pergi menjauh dari Kris dan Tao.

.

.

.

"Apalagi yang dilakukan Jongin?"

Kris meletakkan surat kabar yang dibacanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Waeyo?"

Tao yang sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suaminya yang sedang duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang mereka. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya dan matanya terpejam.

Setelah meletakkan sisir yang tadi dipakainya di atas meja riasnya Tao pun menghampiri ranjang dan menyusul Kris masuk ke dalam selimut dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Wae?"

Diusapnya tangan suaminya yang masih terlipat di depan dadanya.

Kris membuka matanya dan menjawab,

"Jongin-mu."

"Kenapa dengan Jongin? Dan~ sejak kapan dia menjadi Jongin-ku? Dia Jongin kita."

"Ne."

Saat sedang kesal Kris selalu menyebut Jongin dengan Jongin-mu, karena istrinya itu selalu memanjakannya sewaktu dia kecil.

Tao kemudian mengambil surat kabar yang sebelumnya dibaca Kris. Setelah melihat headline utama di surat kabar itu tahulah dia apa yang di maksud suaminya. Tao melipat surat kabar itu lagi tanpa membaca apa-apa. Kemudian diletakkannya di meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

"Bukannya Gege tidak suka berita gosip, tapi kenapa justru membaca kolom gosip?"

"Ne, I don't like gossip."

"So?"

"It's not a gossip column, Baby."

"I know, tapi bukankah sudah biasa kita mendengar berita seperti ini tentang Jongin?"

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

"Molla."

Tao menjawab singkat, setelah itu dia mengecup bibir sang suami dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur, sudah malam."

Kris pun menuruti kata-kata istrinya dan menyusul Tao membaringkan tubuhnya. Diraihnya Tao kedalam pelukannya sebelum menutup matanya. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya terbuka lagi. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menopangkannya dengan tangannya menghadap kepada istrinya.

Tao yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari suaminya ikut membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana menghentikan berita-berita semacam itu lagi."

Tao tidak menjawab pernyataan Kris, namun hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanda bertanya.

"Jongin harus segera menikah."  
"Eh?"

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat keluar dari sebuah Audi berwarna putih. Walaupun usia yeoja itu sudah diakhir kepala empat namun masih dapat terlihat kecantikannya, dengan bentuk rahang yang bagus, bibir tipis yang keriting dan ditambah dengan keindahan mata kucingnya. Walaupun dibawah mata indah itu terdapat kantung mata, namun itu tidak menghilangkan keindahannya justru membuatnya jadi terlihat imut seperti panda.

Yeoja itu mengenakan blouse berwarna putih dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna hitam dan stocking berwarna sama membalut kaki jenjangnya. Untuk melindungi dirinya dari cuaca dingin yeoja itu mengenakan coat bulu dengan motif leopard dipadukan dengan heels hitam. Kacamata hitam dengan tangkainya yang terukir dengan huruf-huruf GUCCI yang terbuat dari kristal swarowski bertengger di hidungnya yang mungil. Dilengannya menggantung sebuah handbag dari brand yang sama, brand favorit-nya GUCCI.

Yeoja separuh baya itu kemudian memasuki sebuah bangunan apartement mewah yang terletak di daerah elit. Setelah memasuki sebuah kotak besi bernama lift dia pun memencet sebuah tombol dengan sebuah angka tertera dipermukaannya.

Tidak lama suara 'ting' terdengar menandakan kalau yeoja itu telah sampai pada lantai yang ditujunya. Dia pun keluar dan segera menuju ke sebuah pintu yang di depannya terukir empat digit angka. Yeoja itu menekan bel yang terdapat disana. Tidak lama suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar.

"Mom?"

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan membukakan pintu untuk yeoja paruh baya tadi. Namja itu mengenakan celana jins namun tidak mengenakan atasan apapun alias shirtless. Dapat terlihat otot-otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Wajah tampannya terlihat bingung karena melihat yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Yah! Wu Jongin apa maksudmu?" Yeoja itu yang adalah ibu dari namja tampan bernama Wu Jongin ini marah-marah. "Sudah jelas Mommy mengunjungimu."

"I know, Mom." Jongin masih mendebat sang Mommy. "Tapi..."

"Sudah, sudah." Yeoja itu memotong ucapan namja itu. "Kau ingin membiarkan Mommy-mu membeku diluar, eoh?"

Jongin langsung membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan sedikit minggir untuk memberi jalan agar mommy-nya bisa masuk ke dalam apartment-nya.

Sang mommy yang bernama lengkap Wu Zitao pun melesat ke dalam apartement milik anak bungsunya dan langsung menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu bernuansa mewah nan elegan itu. Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik pada usianya sekarang ini menggerakkan kepalanya menelusuri setiap sudut apartement yang ditinggali putranya ini. Setelahnya dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak.

"Tsk, dasar namja. Tidak bisa rapi."

Setelah menutup pintu Jongin kemudian bergabung dengan mommy-nya. Setelah mengambil t-shirt yang tergeletak di sofa dan memakainya, namja itu kemudian duduk di sofa di hadapan Tao.

"So...ada ap—"

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya karena mendengar jeritan mommy-nya.

"Kyaa~ Jongin, apa ini?!"

Tao sedikit menjerit sambil tangannya mencoba menarik sesuatu yang terselip di pinggiran sofa yang didudukinya. Setelah berhasil menarik benda itu Tao memegangnya hanya dengan dua jarinya, ibu jari dan telunjuk. Mukanya mengkerut menunjukkan rasa jijik.

Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah bra berenda berwarna merah. Jongin yang menyadari benda apa itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mengambil benda itu dari tangan sang mommy. Namja itu kemudian beranjak dan menghilang entah kemana, namun beberapa menit kemudian dia muncul lagi dan duduk kembali dihadapan Tao.

"Berarti benar, aku harus setuju dengan Daddy-mu."

"Setuju dalam hal apa maksud Mom?"

Tao berdeham dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak tidak menyandarkan punggungnya lagi di punggung sofa. Tatapan kepada putranya pun menjadi lebih serius.

"Ehem..begini." Tao memulai. "Tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Daddy-mu."

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Apa maksud mommy-nya, bukankah setiap hari dia bertemu dengan daddy bahkan tidur pun berdua.

"Apa kalian sudah pisah ranjang?"

"Yah! Wu Jongin apa maksudmu?" Tao tersulut emosi mendengar anaknya berbicara seperti itu. "Kau senang kalau aku dan Daddy-mu berpisah, begitu?

"Ani, bukan seperti itu." Jongin melakukan pembelaan. "Mom yang bilang sendiri kalau Mom baru saja bertemu Dad, bukankah itu mengisyaratkan kalau kalian sudah ber—"

"Yah! Bukan begitu maksudnya. Ak— Haah, sudahlah." Tao akhirnya menyerah beradu argumen dengan anaknya yang satu ini.

Sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin menggoda mommy-nya saja karena Jongin tau mommy-nya ini memang terkenal polos, dan kalau berbicara sukanya berputar-putar, jadi namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan omongan sang mommy.

"Jadi, intinya adalah Daddy-mu ingin kau cepat menikah."

"MWO?"

Namja tampan dengan kulit tan yang semakin menambah sexy dirinya itu membelalakkan mata rubahnya medengar perkataan sang mommy. Jongin merasa seperti dijatuhkan sebuah bom atom tepat dihadapannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Haruskah dirinya yang terkenal dengan predikat sebagai Most Wanted Bachelor in Seoul melepaskan predikatnya begitu saja dengan mengikuti keinginan sang Daddy? Lagipula ada angin apa daddy-nya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk cepat menikah?—sebuah kata yang samar bahkan hampir tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Wu Jongin.

.

.

.

"Hmmm...Oppa, tadi aku sudah cerita atau belum ya?" Yixing bertanya.

Dirinya saat ini sedang berada diranjangnya bersama sang suami, Kim Jumnyeon atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho yang tengah memeluknya.

"Hmmm...cerita apa?" Suho menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kris Ge dan Tao."

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap suaminya, kemudian mengangguk. Setelahnya Suho memejamkan lagi matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Wae?" Yixing bertanya lagi.

"Ani." Jawab Suho.

Yixing kini mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya, tubuhnya sedikit dimiringkan untuk menatap Suho.

"Jangan bohong kepadaku, Oppa."

Suho tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"Aku hanya sedikit iri."

"Iri kenapa?"  
"Memikirkan kau pernah punya masa lalu bersama Kris."

Yixing tertawa, kemudian segera membaringkan lagi tubuhnya dan memeluk kembali tubuh suaminya dan mencari kehangatan yang selalu diperolehnya disana.

Yixing dan Kris memang pernah punya cerita di masa lalu. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, saat keduanya masih berada pada tingkat senior high school dan masih sama-sama tinggal di China, kampung halaman mereka. Saat keduanya lulus dari senior high school, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan cara baik-baik. Alasannya adalah karena Kris harus pindah ke Kanada mengikuti keluarganya dan kuliah bisnis disana, sedangkan Yixing mendapat beasiswa dari salah satu universitas ternama di Korea.

Kemudian saat Yixing sudah menikah dengan Suho, dia mendengar kalau Kris juga tinggal di Korea dan membangun bisnisnya di negara ginseng ini. Dan dia juga mendengar kalau Kris sudah menikah, dan ternyata istrinya adalah adik kelas mereka sendiri, Huang Zitao.

Yixing mengetahui itu semua dari media. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kris Wu, salah satu pengusaha sukses dan dia dengar juga anak laki-lakinya menurunkan bakatnya dan telah menjadi CEO pada salah satu perusahaannya. Dan mau tidak mau harus Yixing akui Kris adalah saingan suaminya dalam berbisnis, tapi bukan dalam hal yang negatif melainkan dalam hal yang positif.

"Ooh, rupanya Tuan Kim Junmyeon ini sedang cemburu." Kata Yixing, memahami maksud Suho.

"Saat kau tidak bersamaku, aku selalu cemburu."

"Itu masa lalu, Oppa."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Nado saranghae, Kim Yixing."

.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobil sport hitamnya di halaman sebuah mansion yang luas. Mansion keluarganya, Mansion Wu. Namja itu masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang ditujunya. Tadi daddy-nya meneleponnya dan memintanya datang. Jongin yakin sekali kalau daddy-nya itu pasti berada di ruang kerjanya, jadi kesanalah namja tampan itu menuju sekarang.

Sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna dark brown, namja berkulit tan itu mengetuknya. Beberapa kali dia mengetuk pintu itu namun tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam sana. Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk saja, mungkin daddy-nya sedang konsentrasi pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya hingga tidak mendengar ketukannya.

Ternyata perkiraannya memang tidak salah, daddy-nya berada di dalam ruang kerjanya dan sedang berkonsentrasi. Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil dengan Kris, daddy Jongin sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dan sedang benar-benar berkonsentrasi, berkonsentrasi melumat bibir seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Yeoja itu dalah istrinya sendiri sekaligus sebagai mommy Jongin, Wu Zitao.

"Yah! Mom, Dad go get your room!"

Jongin sedikit berteriak yang otomatis memisahkan pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dihadapannya itu.

"Jo-Jongin..."

Tao berucap gugup, malu karena ketahuan aegya-nya. Yeoja itu segera turun dari pangkuan suaminya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakan lalu mendekati putranya. Sementara Kris seperti biasa hanya memasang bitch face-nya sambil mengelap sudut bibiirnya yang sedikit basah oleh saliva dari istrinya.

"Jongin...duduklah." Kris bersuara.

Tao meraih lengan putranya dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi dihadapan suaminya, sedangkan dia sendiri menghampiri lagi suaminya dan berdiri di sebelah Kris.

"Ehem..." Kris berdeham sebelum berbicara kepada namja dihadapannya yang berstatus sebagai putranya. "So...Jongin bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Dad?"

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah menduga bahkan sudah tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan daddy-nya saat menelponnya dan memintanya untuk menemuinya.

"Usulanku, yang aku yakin mommy-mu..." Kris memberi jeda pada perkataannya dan memandang istrinya, begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata istrinya dan istrinya menganggukkan kepalanya dia mengalihkan kembali matanya kepada anaknya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "...sudah memberitahukannya kepadamu.

Jongin langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan daddy-nya, karena itu ia langsung menjawab.

"Aku belum ada niat untuk menikah, Dad." Jongin menjawab. "Aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang."

"Bahagia seperti apa maksudmu?" Kris membantah. "Bahagia karena setiap malam bisa berganti teman tidur maksudmu?"

Kalimat terakhir perkataan daddy-nya, Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Tetapi daddy-nya sepertinya agak berlebihan. Tidak setiap malam dia berganti teman tidur, hanya saja setiap menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja entah kenapa tidak dapat bertahan lama. Ditambah lagi dengan media yang selalu membesar-besarkan pemberitaan alhasil membuatnya dengan mudah mendapatkan predikat playboy dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum jadi tidak heran daddy-nya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak berganti pasangan setiap malam, Dad." Jongin melakukan pembelaan.

"Tetapi sering," Kris tidak mau kalah dengan argumennya. "Am I right?"

"..."

Jongin diam saja.

"Aku anggap sebagai 'ya'."

"..."

Jongin masih diam saja, tidak menanggapi kata-kata daddy-nya. Selain Jongin sangat menghormati Kris, namja tampan itu juga merasa apa yang dikatakan daddy-nya itu ada benarnya juga.

"Ehem~"

Kris berdeham ketika anak lelaki satu-satunya itu masih diam saja. Sementara sang istri, Tao mengusap lengan Kris karena sepertinya dia merasakan sedikit ketegangan antara suami dan aegya-nya itu.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat gerakan tangan istrinya yang mengusap lengannya dengan lembut. Belaian lembut Tao selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Setelah merasa lebih tenang Kris pun kembali menatap putranya.

"So, karena aku yakin kau tidak punya seseorang yang ingin kau perkenalkan kepada kami." Kris berkata lagi. "I want you to meet a girl."

"But, Dad—"

"She's gorgeous." Kris memotong protes dari Jongin. "Defenitely."

"And I'm not allow to reject?"

Jongin tahu betul jawaban apa yang diinginkan daddy-nya.

"No, you're not."

.

.

.

"Noona!"

Jongin memanggil seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk disebuah ayunan yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah yeoja itu.

"Jonginie?"

Yeoja itu balik memanggilnya namun terselip tanda tanya di dalamnya.

Jongin menghampiri yeoja yang berpipi chubby dan tengah memangku seorang yeoja cilik yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Yeoja itu adalah kakak satu-satunya Jongin, Wu Minseok atau sekarang telah berganti nama menjadi Kim Minseok. Dan yeoja yang sedang dipangkunya adalah aegya-nya buah cintanya bersama sang suami Kim Jongdae. Yeoja cilik berstatus keponakan Jongin itu bernama Kim Mindae.

Jongin ikut duduk di ayunan disebelah Minseok dan meraih Mindae untuk didudukkan dipangkuannya. Kemudian diciumnya satu per satu pipi keponakannya yang chubby.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Minseok menginterupsi kegiatan Jongin. Namja itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap noona-nya.

"Ani. Aku hanya kangen dengan Mindae." Jawabnya, kemudian memeluk yeoja cilik itu. "Kenapa Noona bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau Wu Jongin." Jawab Minseok. "Selama 20 tahun lebih hidup bersamamu aku tahu betul siapa kau. Cepat ceritakan kepadaku ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, Noona? Kau itu sok ta—"

"Just tell me, Wu Jongin!" Minseok memotong ucapan dongsaeng-nya.

"Ne, ne baiklah."

Nah, Minseok betul kan? Dongsaeng-nya ini memang suka berbelit-belit, tinggal ceritakan kepadanya apa susahnya.

"So...?" Yeoja itu bertanya lagi karena melihat Jongin belum juga membuka mulut.

Jongin menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata,

"Dad menyuruhku untuk segera menikah."

Begitu Jongin selesai dengan kalimatnya Minseok langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas mendengar noona-nya justru mentertawakannya. Yeoja itu bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terus-menerus tertawa.

"Yah! Noona kenapa mentertawakanku?"

"Haha..mi-mianhae...haha...mianhae." Minseok akhirnya bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf noona-nya.

"Kau tahu? Usulan Dad itu lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Lucu, karena aku sangat yakin di dalam kamus seorang Wu Jongin tidak ada kata-kata 'menikah'" Minseok menjelaskan. "Am I right?"

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Tapi...aku rasa Dad benar." Minseok berkata lagi.

"Issh!"

"Berapa umurmu sekarang? Hmm...28 tahun, memang sudah waktunya kau menikah. Daei saja waktu menikahiku lebih muda setahun dari umurmu sekarang."

"Itu karena kau telah hamil duluan."

"Ne, itu memang benar." Minseok membenarkan pernyataan namja itu. "Tapi paling tidak dia setia dan yang ditidurinya hanya aku. Tidak seperti Tuan Muda Wu yang satu ini."

"Aku setia."

"Setia meniduri banyak yeoja." Minseok menjawab dengan cepat. "Lagipula aku heran, kenapa tidak ada salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja itu yang hamil."

"Aku selalu bermain dengan aman, Noona."

Minseok bangkit berdiri dan meraih aegya-nya yang sejak tadi sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam pangkuan Jongin. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata lagi,

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau turuti saja kata-kata Dad."

Kata Minseok lagi sebelum memutar badannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil membawa Mindae yang sudah merengek dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluar dari mobil Audi putih kesayangannya. Yeoja itu sedikit kesusahan ketika membuka pintu utama mansion keluarganya, keluarga Kim. Ketika dia masih berusaha membuka pintu ganda itu tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja yang tidak kalah cantik namun terlihat lebih tua.

"Yah! Chagiya, kenapa belanjaanmu banyak sekali?" Yeoja itu berteriak melihat Kyungsoo yang kesusahan karena tangannya penuh dengan paper bag.

"Hehe.." Kyungsoo nyengir. "Eomma, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajakmu shopping tapi...kemudian aku tahu kau pasti lebih memilih untuk menemani Appa dirumah."

"Ne, Appa-mu suka merajuk kalau dia libur tetapi Eomma tidak ada dirumah."

Yixing nama eomma Kyungsoo, Kim Yixing tepatnya memamerkan cengirannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, tapi kemudian dia berkata,

"Ne, ne aku tahu."

"Appa?"

Kyungsoo kini membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat melihat appa-nya masih duduk di ruang tengah pada jam selarut ini.

"Yah! Kyungie, chagi apa saja yang kau beli sampai sebanyak itu?"

"Hehe...biasa Appa." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Appa dari yeoja cantik itu yang bernama Kim Junmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Appa belum tidur sudah selarut ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Appa menunggumu."

"Eh?"

"Duduklah. Appa ingin berbicara padamu."

Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk dihadapan sang appa. Yixing pun ikut duduk disebelah sang suami.

"Ada masalah apa, Appa?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

"Umurmu sekarang berapa, Chagiya? 24 tahun, kalau Appa tidak salah?"

"Ne, Appa."

"Tidakkah kau ingin menikah, Chagiya?"

"Mwo? Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah."

"..."

Suho diam sebentar, tapi kemudian berkata lagi

"Akhir pekan ini teman lama Appa akan berkunjung kesini, dan dia akan ditemani oleh isteri dan juga anak laki-lakinya..." Suho menjelaskan, "Appa ingin kau menemani kami, dan mungkin kau dapat berkenalan dengannya."

"Dengan teman lama Appa?"

"Ne..." Suho menjawab, "...dan juga anak laki-lakinya."

'Appaaa—" Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?"

"Appaaa—" Kyungsoo tambah merajuk.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka. Yeoja cantik itu melihat sekilas ke papan elektronik bertuliskan angka-angka, kemudian segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia membuka tasnya dan mencari smartphone-nya, setelah menemukannya yeoja bermata bulat itu segera men-dial speed number pada angka 3.

Yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya, sedikit kesal karena panggilannya belum juga dijawab. Dia mengulangi panggilannya lagi hingga akhirnya pada hitungan yang ketiga terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"Yo...boseh...yoh?"

"Yoboseyo." Kyungsoo menjawab. "Sehun-ah, buka pintunya aku ingin masuk."

"Noo...nah?"

"Sehun-ah?"

"Ahh...Ahh..."

"Sehun-ah, kau se— shit! Kau sedang bercinta?"

"Neh, ahh...XiaoLu you're so—pip"

Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Yeoja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe masih di kawasan gedung apartemen yang dongsaeng-nya tempati itu, daripada melihat dongsaeng-nya sedang bercinta dengan rusa cantiknya itu.

Kyungsoo menyeruput secangkir americano yang dipesannya sambil memikirkan kata-kata appa-nya.

' _Tidakkah kau ingin menikah, Chagiya?'_

' _Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba Appa bertanya seperti itu?'_

' _Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah.'_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Hufft...kenapa appa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

Yeoja itu bermonolog mengingat pembicaraannya kemarin dengan sang appa.

Ketika tangannya terulur unuk meraih americano-nya lagi tiba-tiba smartphone-nya yang dia letakkan di meja bergetar. Dia pun meraih benda berwarna putih itu dan melihat ada panggilan masuk dari Sehun. Segera dijawabnya panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Noona, kau dimana?"

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Yeoja cantik itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan dongsaeng-nya tapi justru memberinya pertanyaan.

"Sudah, Kyungie!"

Bukan Sehun yang menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo mendengar suara yeoja. Luhan, kekasih Sehun yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Langsung dimatikan sambungan telponnya. Dia menghabiskan americano-nya yang tersisa di cangkirnya dan segera beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

"Mwo?"

Sehun muncul dari kamarnya. Namja berkulit putih itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil mengenakan t-shirt-nya, air masih menetes dari rambut platina-nya.

"Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu kepadamu?"

Sehun juga mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan appa mereka.

"Molla."

"Hmm...ya sudah kau turuti saja perkataan Appa, Noona."

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?"  
Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kepada namdongsaeng-nya.

"Maksudku, kau ikuti saja kata-kata Appa." Jawab Sehun. Namja itu duduk dihadapan noona-nya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau menikah saja."

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Ani, kau saja. Kau dan Luhan kan sudah lama pacaran, sementara aku...belum ada niat kesana."

"Kalau pun aku mau, aku belum mendapat izin dari Appa dan Eomma."

"Waeyo?"

"Kau mendengar sendiri kalau Eomma pernah bilang yang harus menikah terlebih dahulu adalah noona."

"Oh- Ne."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang didudukinya.

"Memangnya Appa bilang apalagi?"

"Appa bilang, dia ingin aku menemui seseorang." Yeoja itu memutar matanya. "Anak dari teman lamanya."

"See? It's done."

"What's done?"

"Appa bukan hanya mengutarakan keinginannya, tapi juga memberi solusi. Noona hanya tinggal menjalaninya."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it's that simple. Anggap saja blind date."

"Ish!"

Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Luhan menghampiri mereka. Ketika yeoja bermata rusa itu akan duduk disamping kekasihnya Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya.

"Lu, ayo kita shopping."

"Eh? Tap—"

Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Kyungsoo telah menariknya keluar dari apartement Sehun.

"Yah! Noona, mau kau bawa kemana Xiao Lu-ku?"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mengejar kedua yeoja itu.

"Aku pinjam sebentar." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun. "Untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari rencana Appa."

"Ish," Kali ini Sehun hanya bergumam. "I'm not done with her."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue** **d** **...**

* * *

 **Tohoshinki - Begin**


End file.
